Buzón de voz
by IKUROKA
Summary: Después de vencer a Thanos, el futuro parece prometedor para la humanidad.


**ADVERTENCIAS:**

 **1-Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen.**

 **2-Las historias vistas en el MCU fueron un poco cambiadas con el fin de escribir el fanfic.**

 **3-Esta es una historia con temática homosexual**

Cuando te conocí, te odié. No de la manera en la que deseas que alguien esté bajo tierra, sino de esa manera en la que no te soportaba. Eras, contrario a mí, pensando en el hecho de que quizá tú eras más real que yo. En la primeras ocasiones que nos vimos intentabas ser amable con alguien que no conocías; conmigo.

A simple vista tú lucías tan apuesto, elegante, limpio. Tenías modales, una sonrisa inigualable, y tenías a muchas chicas detrás de ti o personas que siempre buscaban algo de tu persona, de quienes, más adelante, tenía que recibir todos los mensajes cuando tú no estabas.  
Tenía que ser honesto conmigo mismo y confesar que no eras el tipo de persona con la que yo cruzaría palabra alguna o giraría a ver por gusto. Tus gestos y tu tono diplomático se iban al vacío cuando tu sonrisa altanera y tus palabras por demás arrogantes salían como cuchillos lanzados a los presentes, parecía que nadie llenaba tus espectativas, que nadie estaba al nivel de tu prepotente y egocéntrico intelecto. Tenías esa facilidad de sacarme de mis casillas con tan sólo verte entrar y observar tus cotidianos coqueteos con las señoritas presentes del lugar, o tus cotidianos comentarios sarcásticos y fuera de lugar.

En cuanto te acercaste a mí, soltaste una broma que a mí parecer carecía de gracia y buen gusto, pero entendía que querías hacerme reír, entablar una conversación. En cambio yo era tan apático y mi cara no podía mostrar nada más que no fuera seriedad, no era capaz de seguirte el juego. Mis costumbres y mis principios eran muy distintos a los tuyos, y al parecer también a los de la época.

Dentro de todo este panorama he de confesar que tenías una luz que me alejaba, quizá era el carisma y la elegancia de la que, por más que me rehusará a aceptar, tenías de sobra. El verte me recordaba tanto al sol saliente que ahuyenta la obscuridad de la noche; a tu lado sentía que yo representaba eso, obscuridad.  
A diferencia de ti, las personas tendían a verme con respeto, con la frente en alto y si bien no tenían una sonrisa siempre en el rostro, mantenían la digna postura de una persona profesional. Nunca recibí -en lo que a mí concierne- comentarios tan críticos como los tuyos, ni un dedo que me señalara, mejor aún, nunca provoqué revuelo en nuestras reuniones, sin embargo, parecía que dichos eventos eran la fuente de tu diversión.

De cualquier manera, tus asuntos no eran algo que me importara, estaba decidido a no querer nada contigo. Había optado desde el minuto uno que sería la primera y última vez que me toparía a tu persona, que no volveríamos a estar cerca nunca. Así que cuando todo terminó, rápidamente tomé mis cosas y me fui. Me reservé mi buena educación y pasé de tu presencia directo a la salida guardandome ciertas cosas que no me habían parecido correctas. Nunca fue mi fuerte mentir, pero tampoco el guiarme por mis impulsos.

Vaya cruel y juguetón destino que de nuevo te puso en mi camino, y esta vez por mucho tiempo. Cuando recibí la invitación para formar un grupo de héroes, esperé muchas cosas, algunas fuera de perspectiva, pero nunca imaginé que tuviera que trabajar contigo.  
Al saber la noticia, ni siquiera te tenía a mi lado y aún así bastaba para que yo te rechazara. Intenté poner, como si de algo sirviera, cientos de pretextos para que esa opción se anulara, comencé a comentar mis puntos de vista acerca de ti con tan sólo haberte conocido tres días. La forma en que caminabas, la forma en que sonreías, la manera en que alzabas la cabeza cuando te miraban, era un hecho insufible. Aunque lo esperaba, en realidad me sorprendió el hecho de que siendo los primeros días trabajando en conjunto llegaras con esa actitud tan repugnante. El que desquitaras tus días malos con quiénes no teníamos la culpa, que dieras órdenes sin que siquiera te importara la opinión de los demás...eras la peor persona que había podido conocer, alguien a quien aparentemente le quedaba muy grande el nombre de líder.

La situación, por más que intenté, no cambió. Las cosas marchaban día tras día y yo pedía no tenerte cerca. Deseaba que un día nuevo no llegara, y que desaparecieras. Que alguien hablara y te fueras. Era insoportable el tener que estar atentos a saber cómo llegarías para saber cómo reaccionar, el tener que quemarse la cabeza pensando en si al entrar por la puerta tendrías una sonrisa o cara de querer matar a medio mundo. Era estresante que nuestro ánimo dependiera del tuyo, más el de ellos que el mío. Cómo odié mi sentido de persepción en esos días, fácilmente podías sabotear mi alegría. Tú llegabas molestó y una nube negra se apoderaba del lugar, podía sentir el peso de una enorme piedra sobre mi espalda. No sabía qué hacer, si enfrentarte y empeorar las cosas, o quedarme callado por el simple hecho de no crear una discusión.

Conforme nos acostumbramos a tu comportamiento los demás parecían aburrirse de lo mismo y tomarlo como lo normal, pero yo, yo detestaba tu modo mandón, y llegó a molestarme tantas veces que no había nada más que quisiera hacer que romperte la cara. No hacía falta que me dijeras nada para saber que yo me había convertido, por así decirlo, en tu oponente, pues no podías evitar que diera mi punto de vista o me opusiera a tus ideas, a veces, disparatadas.

Cuando te rendiste conmigo, pensé que era lo mejor, sabía que el tipo de persona que pensaba que eras no sería un buen compañero para mí. Porque sentía que en el momento que te diera mi confianza, la destruirías. En cierta parte tenía razón, a pesar de que evitaba acercarme a ti, siempre buscabas maneras de molestarme, de burlarte, ya fuera de mí o de mis principios, o buscabas comentarios que me ofendieran, algo que nunca demostré que me afectara, siempre te ignoré, porque no quería dañar tu ego ni meterme en problemas. Un día mientras ayudaba con la limpieza, noté como te reías de mí junto con tu acompañante, y no presté atención, simplemente pensé en lo estúpido e inmaduro que eras para alguien de tu edad. Después, como si fuera un reto para ti, nuevamente intentaste acercarte a mí, y ante cualquier comentario me coqueteabas e insinuabas que te quería, entonces yo intentaba burlarme de ti, pero siempre hacías la misma jugada.

-¿Sabes? Antes de que trabajaras con nosotros, uno de tus empleados vino, y durante una llamada puso el altavoz, dejando escuchar cuando le dijiste "te quiero" insinué de la forma más maliciosa posible para avergonzarte, pero...

-Oh, vamos, Rogers está celoso porque no se lo dije a él.

Sólo guardé silencio, no porque me avergonzara, sino porque me incomodaban esos temas. Nunca fui bueno en las relaciones, nunca llegué a sentir lo que era estar con alguien, o el que alguien me quisiera. Siempre fui inseguro, y realmente era algo en lo que no quería meterme.A pesar de haber cambiado físicamente, el roto Steve Rogers seguía viviendo dentro de mí. Aunque, sí algo debía agradecer a aquel suero, era que me convirtió en un súper soldado, y habiendo perdido a quien creí el amor de mi vida y a mi familia, decidí enfocarme en la justicia, en lo que sabía hacer, salvar a la gente. Al final me tragué mis palabras y no pudiendo hacer nada ante tu comentario, solté una sonrisa de burla y desaparecí.

Días después salí con un amigo que antiguamente había trabajado para ti, me contó la manera en que lo trataste, en que llegaste a empujarlo, a querer justificar tus errores con él, así que decidió renunciar pero no lo permitiste, lo necesitabas, a todos nos necesitabas si es que querías lograr algo en el mundo. Entonces me replanteé la idea de que el día que te metieras conmigo te daría una paliza. Me pareció tan injusto que utilizaras tu reputación para ser como eras, sólo esperaba el día en que cometieras un error para correr y anunciarlo, para poder mirarte a la cara y demostrarte que no importaba que tan bueno te consideraran, una persona como tú no merecía lo que tenía, porque de esa manera sería justo.

Un mes pasó y comenzabas a llegar de buen humor, todos nos preguntábamos qué pasaba, aunque yo tenía mis conclusiones. La primera ves que te vi llegar con una sonrisa, pensé "algo pasó", la segunda miré como tomabas tu celular, y dije "tiene una relación". Dos días después nos presumiste tu relación con una hermosa empresaria, y te veía contento. Fue algo que en realidad no tenía importancia para mí, no me interesaba qué hicieras mientras tu humor se mantuviera igual. Llenabas el lugar con tu sonrisa y la música a alto volumen que bailabas al compás no podía faltar. La música y tus ojos son algo que siempre te delataron ante mí.  
No podía dejar de pensar que era estúpido, pero tu simple cercanía me hacía sentir tus emociones, me alterabas y tranquilizabas a tu antojo si estabas cerca. Quizá por eso desde un principio tu presencia me había afectado tanto.

Con el tiempo comencé a notar, sin querer, cosas que quizá eran insignificantes, pero que por alguna razón me llevaban siempre a divagar entre mis inquietantes pensamientos. Tal fue la ocasión en la que decidiste dejar crecer más tu barba. No era una buena elección para mi gusto, no me convencía del todo, me parecía que si me acercaba se sentiría incómodo, claro, poniendome en lugar de tu novia...y en ese momento no me percaté de la estupidez que había pensado.

-Tu barba se ve mejor recortada, el dejarla crecer no me parece que te dije siendo honesto, y evitando hacerte pasar por un momento incómodo con ella.

-Rogers-Reíste-ya tengo novia, lo siento-. Entonces simplemente rodeé los ojos, deseando haberme tragado mi comentario.

Uno de los tantos días en que nos tocó madrugar, llegué y te encontré platicando con Bruce animadamente, quise abrirme paso al baño, cuando me di cuenta de que habías recortado tu barba. No hice comentario alguno, pues no me parecía que fuera necesario, sin embargo parecía que tú lo esperabas, y tomaste la iniciativa.

-Mira esto, estoy afeitado-Dijiste orgulloso-¿Ahora sí te gusto?

-No-Contesté con desagrado, pues aunque tu comentario me había parecido gracioso, no quería que lo notaras.

Después tomaste tu taza y te adelantaste con Bruce, quien había puesto una cara de confusión bastante graciosa ante la escena. Yo me quedé a solas en el baño, preguntándome por qué me cuestionabas de esa manera.

El tiempo siguió avanzando y tus arranques de furia y tus berrinches volvían a aparecer. Me fui imposible no notar que pasabas mucho tiempo en tu oficina, no dirigías palabra alguna a nadie, simplemente salías cuando se te requería y volvías a desaparecer. En una ocasión, cuando volteaste a verme para contestar mi pregunta, pude notar tus ojos vidriosos y rojos, ahí supe que tu relación había terminado.  
No tardó mucho para que el rumor se esparciera entre los compañeros, quienes sin saberlo confirmaron mis sospechas. Me alegré un poco, porque después de presumir a tu hermosa y plástica pareja, te habían dejado por el mismo motivo; estabas hueco. Dabas tu opinión sobre las personas como si el mundo fuera tuyo, y ellos tu creación. Que pena por las personas que te veían de esa manera, porque por más que yo te observara, no encontraba nada de lo bueno que ellos hablaban. Eras un simple alcohólico que sin su título, no era nada. Porque varias veces me restregaste en el rostro que eras Iron-man, y que por eso hacías lo que hacías. Y sí, estaba muy enterado de que eras Iron-man, pero sin ese disfraz, sin esa armadura que te protegía eras...

-Genio, billonario, Playboy, filántropo.

Típico niño bonito que pensaba sólo en sí mismo.

El recuerdo de la noche en que te encontré tirado en la sala con una botella rota en la mano, nunca logró salir de mi cabeza. Ese día habían salido todos a despejarse un rato del pesado trabajo, yo me había negado a su invitación debido a que no sentía congeniar con ese tipo de actividades. Me quedé en mi habitación leyendo un libro que encontré entre tu librero, mas cuando escuché el impacto del vidrio caer lo dejé a un lado y bajé en busca de lo que sea que hubiera caído.

Te sujeté con fuerza y te ayudé a subir al sofá en cuanto llegué a tu lado, en ningún momento me percaté de que habías estado conmigo todo ese tiempo. Observé tu mano que se encontraba sangrando debido a la herida, y un largo y profundo suspiro salió de mis labios. Te veías tan deporable.

-Vamos, Stark. Tienes que ir a la cama-Intenté persuadirte ante tu inconsciencia, pensando en que me sería más fácil sanar la herida si estabas dormido.

-Déjame en paz.

Si sobrio acababas con mi paciencia, estando ebrio la hacías añicos.

No tenía sentido ponerme a discutir, así que pese a todos los improperios que me lanzaste, te cargué en hombros y te llevé a tu habitación.

No entendía la razón de ponerle contraseña a tu puerta.

Mi enojo aumentaba un poco más, y contra toda voluntad te llevé a la mía. Podía imaginarme el sin fin de pestes que lanzarías cuando despertaras en mi cama.

Con cuidado te recosté, evitando lastimar más tu mano y manchar mis sábanas. No dejabas de quejarte y preguntar por qué. El resto de cosas que decías eran poco o nada entendibles. Me adentré en el cuarto de baño y saqué el botiquín, posteriormente me dirigí a ti, encontrándote parado con dificultad en la puerta.

-Stark...

-No me hables-Replicaste. Entonces intenté recostarte de nuevo, recibiendo un golpe me toques, soy un asco.

En eso estaba muy de acuerdo.

-¿Y qué si lo eres? Poniéndote así no cambiarás las cosas. Déjame ver tu mano.

-¿Cuál, esta?-Cuestionaste poniendo tu mano frente a mí-Déjala, tengo alguien que la curará.

-¿Un robot?-Toqué el puente de mi nariz sientiendome imbécil. No sólo estaba discutiendo con un borracho, sino con un borracho billonario que nada necesitaba de mí-Bien, ve. Olvídaba que para ti lo único bueno es lo que tú haces.

-Así es, señor Capitán. Es lo único que vale la pena.

-No sé porqué diablos me preocupo por una persona como tú, que tiene todo.

-Bueno, yo no pedí estar en una jaula de oro-El tono de tu voz había cambiado a uno más tenso ante esas palabras. Cuando noté el modo en que apretabas tu mano y esta sangraba, caí en cuenta de que quizá mis palabras habían repercutido peor de lo que debían en tu estado-Yo no pedí perder a mis padres y reemplazarlos por frías máquinas, no pedí ser como soy. ¡¿Quién sería tan estúpido para imaginar que en algún momento decidí renunciar a mi vida y refugiarme en esto?!-El golpe que diste a la puerta me sobresaltó, haciendo que inconscientemente caminara hacia ti-. Cambié, ¿Sí? Revertí lo que por tantos años hice mal. Ahora yo...yo simplemente no entiendo en qué me equivoqué.

Tragué saliva cuando terminaste de hablar. Mi enojo se había esfumado al verte tan vunerable y derrumbado en el piso. Sentía tanta pena por ti. Una vez más me dabas la razón, eras una persona tan vacía, y aún así no me imaginaba en qué sentido.

Dejé a un lado tus reclamos y te coloqué de nuevo en la cama, pese a mis palabras no iba a dejar que una simple máquina hiciera lo que yo había decidido. Pude escuchar tus quejidos cuando derramé el alcohol en tu palma, y en cierta parte me cobré el mal rato que me habías hecho pasar. Vendé la extremidad con sumo cuidado y la coloqué en tu pecho que subía y bajaba rápido debido al dolor que te había provocado. Coloqué de vuelta todos los artículos que había utilizado y me decidí a llevarlos de regreso a su lugar. Fue entonces cuando escuché tu risa y las palabras que me dirigiste me dieron mucho qué pensar.

-Es gracioso lo que haces, Rogers. Curaste mi herida cuando me detestas. Pero, ¿Sabes? No hay nadie, siquiera un enemigo, que me repudie más de lo que me odio yo mismo.

Un largo, profundo y pesado suspiro se escapo de lo más recondito de mi pecho. Sabía, sentía, que aquello lo habías dicho por mí, sin embargo, tenías toda la razón, ni siquiera yo podría destruirte más de lo que lo hacías tú mismo. Sin más me seguré de que estuvieras dormido y bajé a la oficina, en donde pasé la noche pensando en tus palabras hasta caer dormido.

A la mañana siguiente cuando desperté, el complejo estaba completamente en silencio. Deduje que ciertos miembros estarían durmiendo después de su larga noche.  
Camino a mi habitación, no pude evitar dirigir una mirada al lugar donde anteriormente habían estado los restos de un botella, lo cuáles me había encargado de limpiar para no preocupar a los demás. Definitivamente esa noche había cambiado un poco mi punto de vista.

Con el avance del tiempo y para sorpresa de todos, tu carácter mejoró en medida de lo manera en que comenzaste a tratar con nosotros, tus sonrisas, tus palabras. Dejaste atrás los comentarios inapropiados y comenzaste a tratarme. Rhodey fue el más maravillado, y pese a su comentario sobre que habíamos ganado tu confianza, a ti aún te faltaba por ganarte la mía.

Hubo semanas en lo que nos vimos obligados a trabajar juntos, aunque en realidad parecía que el único forzado era yo. Aún me incomodaba el hecho de que ningún comentario respecto a la noche de tu decaída fuera dicho por ti. Ni siquiera un gracias, auque bueno, para esto último siempre tenías otras alternativas.  
En esos días, además de inquietarme con tu presencia, me había dado cuenta de tu forma de trabajar, en que podía adaptarme a tu rapidez. Coincidíamos en encontrar soluciones, en pensar más allá y teníamos objetivos en común. Pero fue hasta el momento en que me motivé a tener conversaciones contigo que entendí que teníamos similitudes. Que a diferencia de lo que me había planteado, eras alguien capaz de cortar el alambre, no para escapar, sino para ayudar.

-Sé a lo que te referías ese día, Rogers-Comentaste mientras trabajabas en tu armadura-Y sé que pensaste que era muy egocéntrico de mi parte eso de cortar el alambre. Pero, piensa esto, el que seamos súper héroes o lo que sea, no le da a nadie el derecho de pisotearnos. Tienes una voluntad grande, Capitán, pero debes cuidarte de quienes te ven, ser sumamente amable como tú lo eres puede llevarte a ser su marioneta.

Vaya, ahora el increíble hombre de hierro se preocupaba por mí. Algo que creí momentáneo pasó a ser todo lo contrario. Me animaste a seguir mis entrenamientos, preguntabas por mí día y por si había comido, te ocupabas de lo que necesitabamos el equipo y yo. Prontamente los deslices parecían haber desaparecido y hasta podíamos sentarnos a tomar un café solos sin que algo estallara en nuestra presencia.

-¿Así que te gusta el café sin azúcar?-Pregunté intentando ocultar la timidez que sorpresivamente me llevaba atacando hacia días.

-Sí, entre más amargo mejor.

-¿No importa que sea de sobre?-Bromeé arriesgandome a que mi chiste sin gracia te alejara, pero, reíste-Entiendo que lo necesites cargado, estás todo el día con diversas cosas.

-¿Acaso tú no?-Me miraste, y no supe qué contestar, pues nunca tomé mi trabajo tan pesado como el tuyo, o quizá no le había prestado atención-Tú también lo haces, así que intenta no ponerle azúcar, no queremos un capitán débil-Comentaste y saliste sonriendo.

Podría decirte que algo me había animado durante todo ese largo tiempo y pensé en que podía tener la posibilidad de volverme cercano a ti. Pero de nuevo tu estúpido humor volvió y realmente estaba harto, así que cuando intentaste bromear conmigo te ingnoré por completo. Como respuesta tomaste un papel de la mesa con fuerza y lo estrujarse entre tu mano para después arrojarlo al piso. Sentí que había hecho mal, pero no quería que me subajaras otra vez, que me manejaras a tu antojo. Así que por primera vez me tragué la culpa, y soporte el pedir perdón, debías aprender una lección.  
No me hablaste durante cinco días, ibas y venías y no me dirigías la palabra, ni siquiera una mirada, intentabas hacerme sentir mal mientras bromeabas con todos frente a mí, y yo guardé las apariencias, porque yo no merecía sentirme como una basura mientras tú te sentías el rey de lo cielos. Tomé esos días para darle fin a todo tipo de relación entre nosotros, y me preparé para ser excluido de todo en lo que estuvieras involucrado. Sin embargo, un día mientras hablabas con Thor, yo permanecía en mi escritorio pensando en cómo salir de la cansada rutina, fue entonces cuando me atreví a verlos de reojo y noté la seña que le hacías al rubio para que me hablara.

-Oye, Steve.

-¿Qué pasa, Thor?-Intenté centrar mi mirada exclusivamente en él y dejarte fuera del cuadro.

-¿Te gustaría ir a tomar unas cervezas con nosotros?

-¿A mí?-Pregunté perplejo. Mi gusto por la cerveza no era el mejor, prefería el vino.

-Sí-Enarcó las cejas-Tony quiere llevarnos de tour a las mejores cervecerías.

Por inercia clavé mi mirada en ti y preguntas que no sabía responder aparecieron en mi cabeza. ¿Acaso se te había pasado el enojo? ¿En verdad habías olvidado todo así de fácil? Entonces me sonreíste y comenzaste a hablarme sobre las cervezas que te gustaban, artesanales, de chocolate, sobre música que te parecía que me gustaría y lugares que creías debía conocer.

En un principio, quizá al instante, me pareció interesante, era la primera vez que yo salía después de mucho tiempo. Comencé a crear opciones sobre cómo vestirme para la ocasión, como lucir y como comportarme en sitios que eran desconocidos para mí.

Después de tres días, mientras trabajaba te acercaste a mí y colocaste tu celular sobre mi mesa, mostrándome conjuntos de ropa que te parecían adecuados para mí. Me sorprendí cuando noté que todos tenían aire rockero, hasta un poco rudo, y de nuevo no entendía por qué lo estabas haciendo.

-¿Qué te parece este de aquí, Rogers? ¿Qué le cambiarías?

-Quizá el que lleve la camisa abierta-Contesté mientras miraba al modelo que mostraba su torso completamente.

-Oh, vamos-palmeaste mi espalda-tienes con que lucirlo-rodeé los ojos ante tu broma. Guardaste tu celular y volviste al trabajo.

Terminado el día pasaste a mi lado y tocaste hombro, llamando mi atención.

-¿Iremos los dos de botas? ¿De qué color iremos? Para ir combinados-Comentaste animado-Yo sólo tengo ropa negra.

Me quedé callado por un momento, pensando en que también tenía botas, de hecho, era lo que más usaba, además también tenía un poco de ropa obscura. Instantes después de pensar aquello, un recuerdo vino a mi mente.

-No sólo tienes ropa negra-Comencé a hablar más que por impulso que porque en verdad quisiera tocar ese tema-Una vez llegaste con una camisa roja, que por cierto no te quedaba nada bien-comenté recordando que esa camisa era demasiado grande.

-Ah, ¿Así que estuviste observandome?

-No pude evitarlo, entraste por la puerta-Reíste ante mi comentario, y me avergoncé porque había quedado como un completo acosador.

Aprovéchaste para decirme que la salida era el sábado, pero mi cabeza inesperadamente me llenó de dudas. ¿Y si en realidad querías vengarte? ¿Qué si querías dejarme en ridículo? ¿Por qué alguien como tú, con ese carácter, iba a comportarse así conmigo después de haberte ignorado? Después de no haber caído a tus pies.

Comencé a inventar pretextos para no ir, que tenía cosas que hacer, que debía ayudar a Natasha, que tenía trabajo pendiente. Pero tú sabías que en realidad esas eran excusas estúpidas. Inisististe demasiado como para sólo querer burlarte de mí, dijiste que me gustaba que me rogaran, aunque la realidad era al revés, deseaba que con el rechazo a tu invitación te rendieras y me dejaras tranquilo.

Al final acepté, de cualquier manera, si no te vengabas en esa ocasión lo harías en otra, además anhelaba salir de tu casa y explorar el mundo moderno. Me pediste que le informara a los demás en caso de que algunos me necesitaran. Recuerdo bien que ese día, una de tus tantas pretendientes te visitó, lo cual era inusual ya que habías abierto las puertas de tu casa a nosotros, por lo tanto habías dado por hecho que era nuestro hogar secreto.

Te encontrabas hablando con Natasha sobre la invitación que nos habías hecho a Thor y a mí, algo que a tu visita no pareció agradarle demasiado. Fue incómodo la manera en que ella me miraba, de alguna forma me hizo sentir que era su enemigo, y vaya que había tenido enemigos antes con los cuales peleaba y derrotaba, a los cuales sabía que debía atacar, pero en ese caso ni siquiera entendía el porqué de la retadora observación.

Seguí en lo mío, intentando no escuchar lo que decías, pero tú siempre tenías comentarios inoportunos por sacar.

-¿Qué te parece, Rogers? Ahora todos quieren salir contigo-Soltaste mientras giraba a verte y notaba como los ojos de Natasha y Clint estaban sobre mí, además de los de la desconocida, quién parecía muy insistente en acompañarte. Al fin logré entender que tu comentario habla Sido complemente con el propósito de incomodarlos, aunque la única intimidada fue la pelinegra de ojos marrones.

Un día antes de nuestra reunión no supe qué pasó, pues te fuiste junto con Bruce y ni siquiera te despediste de mí. Sabía que no era costumbre entre nosotros, pero me confundió que estando a un día de nuestra salida no me dijeras nada, ni la hora en la que nos veríamos. Decidí tomar aquella invitación como otra broma tuya y me presenté al día siguiente a la hora exacta para continuar mi trabajo. Pasado el día en verdad me sentía inquieto sobre si al final Thor y tú habían salido, así que me atreví a preguntarle a este, pero su respuesta fue negativa. Después de días me atreví a preguntarte a ti y respondiste...

-Bueno, tú no confirmaste.

Me sentí tan tonto, y después pensé que tú eras el tonto, pues habíamos quedado en algo y al final no resolvimos nada.

Algún tiempo después, comenzaste a discutir con la chica que rondaba por el lugar, comenzaste a ignorarla, y de cierta manera creo que sentí satisfacción, después sentí culpa por sentirme bien ante tu trato hacía ella, pero mi satisfacción podía más, pues no me gustaba la manera en la que me menospreciaba con sus gestos. Realmente desde la primera vez que la había visto no la soporté.

Cuando el cuatro de julio invadió al mundo, quise quedarme en cama y no saber de nada hasta el día o la semana siguiente. Me había quedado con la mirada fija en el techo minutos antes de levantarme a regañadientes y meterme en la ducha. Había tratado con todas mis ganas olvidar esa fecha, me ocupé en tantas cosas como pude y todo fue en vano. A pesar de que fuera mi cumpleaños no sentía que tuviera sentido celebrar aquello, o que tuviera al menos con quien hacerlo. Tomé asiento en mi cama cuando terminé mi baño y tomé mi celular, observándolo atentamente. Una parte de mí esperaba que Sam mandara algún mensaje saludandome, aunque era estúpido hacerlo cuando le había pedido que evitara por todo medio recordarme ese día. Además, después de haber rechazado su declaración meses antes, me parecía que quizá estuviese resentido. Aquella vez me había tomado por sorpresa y me había alterado al grado que dejé caer el artefacto al piso. No estaba preparado para una relación, no era apto para ello, nunca lo había sido.  
Sobretodo, había alguien que ocupaba mis pensamientos, alguien con quien no tenía ni tendría nada, pero que no podía dejar de pensar.

Cuando desganado me dirigí a la sala, Natasha se acercó repentinamente a mí y me felicitó en un fuerte abrazo, algo realmente penoso tomando en cuenta que en la habitación sólo nos encontrábamos ella, tú y yo. Me percaté de la manera en que sonreíste y como te acercaste a nosotros, entonces no quise soltar a Natasha, sabía lo que venía.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Rogers.

No hice más que sentir como el calor subía a mis mejillas.

-Muchas gracias-Fue lo único que contesté restando importancia, me odié internamente por no haber podido ser más cortés.

Aún así tu abrazo se había sentido como yo, tímido. Tembloroso y con pena de aceptarlo, aproveché para impregnar mis fosas con ese aroma tan peculiar que te distinguía. Estaba seguro de poder caminar con los ojos vendados entre la multitud y aún así te encontraría. Me sentí desprotegido cuando me soltaste, y podía sentir el tacto de tus manos sobre mi espalda aún calientes.  
Durante ese día no dejaste de verme, mis mejillas no dejaban de arder y mi comportamiento fue sumamente estúpido. Recuerdo que en una ocasión giré para tomar unos papeles de tu escritorio y tu mirada se topó con la mía bruscamente. Una enorme corriente recorrió mi cuerpo y sin disimulo regresé a mi sitio deseando ser una tortuga y poder esconder la cabeza en mi caparazón, en cambio lo único que pude hacer fue meter la cabeza debajo de mi escritorio y buscar el alma que pensé se me había caído al suelo. Sentía mi corazón golpear, y la sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro sin permiso alguno, era una colegiala enamorada.  
Aunque al terminar el día, de nuevo venía a mi la idea de que eras un mujeriego al que no le interesaba el corazón de la gente...y a pesar de eso eras amable conmigo. Me sentía tan estúpido, pues a pesar de saber lo que eras, mi corazón ya había comenzado a desearte.

El día que celebramos navidad, tú querías tomar algo y Natasha no estaba de humor, así que te dirigiste a mí y acepté con la condición de que sólo serían unas cuantas copas, no tenías permitido abusar. Aceptaste y escogiste un vino, uno muy bueno al que mi paladar no pudo negarse, y lo notaste. Ese día también pasé una vergüenza grande al haber olvidado que no necesitabas salir a comprar ese tipo de cosas y aún así yo había insistido en pagar la mitad.

Seguidamente celebramos año nuevo. Visión, siendo conocedor de tus gustos durante tanto tiempo, había contratado un banquete para la ocasión, ya que habías ordenado que ese día fuera únicamente para nosotros. Cuando quise cooperar en el gasto del evento, me sorprendió que me dijeran que en parte era celebración por mi cumpleaños. No supe qué decir, pero internamente mis emociones estaban alteradas. Me llamaste para que tomara asiento, platicabas con Natasha y Thor. Sus temas eran sobre bromas de sexo, un tema muy avanzado para mí persona. Mientras me mantenía atento a su conversación sin significado para mí, comentaste que tenías mi regalo y me quedé expectante sobre mi plato, pues en cumpleaños anteriores habías dejado claro que no dabas obsequios puesto que no eras bueno en eso, que nos conformaramos con que compraras el pastel. Pero en mi caso tú habías hecho la excepción. Seguí comiendo y decidiste sacar un vino, el mismo que en Navidad, y me lo regalaste.  
Charlamos durante mucho tiempo esa noche mientras los demás convivían por su lado, no recordaba una convivencia más grata entre nosotros hasta ese día.  
Acabada la cena decidí salir a la terraza y observar los fuegos artificiales, tú aprovechaste para darles el abrazo de Navidad a quienes se habían ido ese día. Yo era uno de ellos.  
Huí de tus brazos como un niño en aquella fecha, pues no sabía si en realidad te apetecía abrazarme a mí después de todos nuestros malos momentos, a pesar de que ya lo habías hecho en una anterior ocasión . Tenía la sensación que de entre todos y a pesar de todo, yo era quien menos importaba para ti. Mientras seguía observando el cielo, te acercaste a mí y me abrazaste tan rápido que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de sostenerte, como si hubieras pensado que al tocarme iba a apartarte. Actuabas un tanto nervioso, algo que no veía a menudo en ti. Cada cierto tiempo echabas un vistazo hacia dentro, mirando como todos se divertían, después mirabas a la nada, al cielo y agitabas la mano en tu pantalón. De cierta manera sentía que intentabas entregarme tu presente pero no encontrabas oportunidad, algo que me pareció divertido. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, la música sonaba lejana y las luces de la ciudad parecían velas que alumbraban la fría noche que a tu lado me parecía calida.  
Pasados ciertos minutos, Natasha te gritó que entraras, se encontraba pasada de copas. Aprovéchaste que me había distraído mirándola para colocar el regalo dentro de mi pantalón, te alejaste tan rápido que las palabras se enfrascaron en mi lengua.  
Habiéndote ido saqué el obsequio; era dinero. Me resultó divertido y a la vez confuso, pues no podía asegurar que realmente fuera eso, así que entre señas intenté preguntarte, tú sólo me apuntaste y leí en tus labios que era para mí. Entendí que quizá no habías encontrado algo adecuado y decidiste que lo comprara por mi cuenta. Te grité un "gracias" lo más fuerte que pude y miré que te alejabas con Natasha de la multitud.

Entrando el año tu comportamiento se volvió más extrano, hacías cumplidos sobre mis ojos o sobre que mi atuendo combinaba. Me rodeabas con el brazo y me llamabas "Capi" o "stevie" y aunque no supiera qué estaba pasando, me gustaba. Me estabas prestando atención.

-¿Te noto más alto?-Me preguntaste en una ocasión que te noté cerca de mí. Reí internamente ante tu disimulo. Obviamente siempre había sido más alto que tú.

Tus comentarios eran cada vez más dulces y cuando me mirabas no podía hacer nada más que parecer seguro de mí mismo y mantener la mirada firme. Movía mis rodillas de vez en cuando para asegurarme de que estaba en Tierra antes de que mi cabeza se desviara a la luna. Definitivamente esos ojos tuyos podían hacer conmigo lo que quisieran en un segundo.

Habíamos cambiado tanto, lo cotidiano había pasado de ser aburrido a ser lo que más anciaba tener a tu lado. Mi yo interno parecía haber despertado y sonreía como nunca antes. La confianza que depositaste en mí fue tanta y tan de golpe que quise pensar no habría nadie más especial en la Tierra para ti que yo. Fui quien secó tus lágrimas cuando lloraste por la muerte de tu mascota de la que tanto me hablabas y mantenías bajo cuidado de tu secretaria. Fui quien te aconsejó cuando llorabas de emoción y me decías que no te gustaba porque te daba vergüenza. Al fin fui capaz de ver que detrás de esa persona con aires de grandeza y fuerza indestructible, en realidad había otra que se encontraba quebrada por dentro. Eras ese pobre niño al que le habían arrebatado a su padre y a su madre, un pobre niño que quizá tuvo que dejar muchas cosas atrás para convertirse en lo que era. Eras esa persona que ocultaba su amor porque no quería ser lastimado, esa persona que intentaba satisfacerse haciendo lo mismo que le habían hecho a él. Eras ese a quien por fin logré comprender y a quien logré querer. Ese a quien sin darme cuenta ya no podía dejar solo.

Cuando llegó febrero, la tan famosa fecha de la que todos hablaban comenzaba a acercarse. Me encontraba limpiando mi escritorio, pues había tirado el café sin querer. Sabía que me mirabas, pero no estaba preparado para tu pregunta.

-¿Qué harás mañana, Capi?

-No pienso hacer nada, sólo trabajar-Respondí honesto.

-Invítame a comer-Respondiste en medio de un puchero.

No te respondí nada, simplemente comenté que no conocía la ciudad y que podía perderme.

Llegando el día te quedaste hasta tarde e insististe de nuevo en que te llevara a comer, pero yo debía terminar con lo mío y la manera en que me pedías aquello era graciosa.

-Muy gracioso, Tony, pero sabes que tengo que terminar el trabajo que dejaste.

-Mañana será otro día.

-Mañana querrás matar a todos si no está terminado. Quédate conmigo-Invité con toda seguridad, convenciendome a mí mismo de que sólo te estaba molestando, no había otra intención de por medio.

Obviamente te negaste y subiste a tu habitación bostezando. Mi ojos se perdieron en tu espalda y cuando escuché tu puerta cerrarse, estrellé mi cabeza sobre la mesa. Esos coqueteos tuyos y las continuas insinuaciones no daban cabida de paz hacia mi ya inexistente razón.

Perdí la cuenta de las veces en las que el tiempo parecía detenerse en tus ojos marrones, y me avergonzaba cuando me percataba de la presencia de los demás. De las veces en las que el sonido de tu risa, de tus palabras, endulzaban mis odios y me distraían del bullicio de nuestros compañeros. Oficialmente perdí mi razón de ser para encontrarla en ti, me olvidé del vacío de mi soledad y te di paso a mi congelado y agrietado corazón que por ti se había encendido después de años.

El mundo había cambiado para mí, el inseguro Steve Rogers había encontrado otro motivo para despertar por la mañana, para luchar. El rechazado y solitario Steve tenía un corazón latente que amenazaba con explotar como nunca antes. Ese Rogers antes huído y despreciado, ahora se sentía acogido y querido, se sentía notado y respetado, porque para ti nunca fui Capitán América; el defensor de los inocentes, otro individuo con un poder sobrenatural, un humano súper desarrollado. Para ti siempre fui yo; Steve Rogers, el anciano anticuado y aburrido que llegaste a admirar y apreciar, el incorrompible que nunca se rendía, el estratega, el que tenía voluntad y no necesitaba nada más. Para ti, tristemente, siempre fui tu amigo.

Esa palabra dolía cada vez que salía de tus labios. En verdad estaba feliz con el desarrollo de nuestra relación, pero no estaba conforme. Me molestaba tanto conmigo mismo, en mi época el que un hombre gustara de otro hubiera sido una deshonra, un escándalo, sobretodo siendo quien era para el país en esos momentos. Realmente intentaba despertar de la trampa de tus redes, del pecado que muchos dirían estaba cometiendo. Sin embargo, cuando miraba a mi alrededor y me percataba de que estaba a salvo de aquellos dedos acusadores, no podía hacer más que rendirme ante el amor que habías despertado en mí, más no podía evitar que ese alivio se transfrormara en tristeza al saber de tus amoríos y de que por mucho que intentara nunca obtendría lo que quería. Una vez más Steve Rogers perdía, y aunque fuera costumbre no dejaba de doler.

Sabía que no tenía caso alguno que revelara mis sentimientos si tú parecías tener una excelente relación con ella, con Pepper. Siempre a tu lado cuando yo faltaba, levántandote por las mañanas si yo no lo hacía, con tu café de la mañana servido si yo salía. Siempre ahí, con una ventaja más poderosa que otra sobre mí; era mujer.  
Una mujer bella e inteligente, amable y recta, estricta y ruda si se le requería; la esposa que cualquier hombre desearía tener, quizá la esposa perfecta para ti.

Yo por mí parte y a comparación de ella, no podía negarme a lo que me pedías, hacía lo que fuera por verte feliz, por escucharte darme las gracias, por recibir tan siquiera un apretón de manos. Podía regañarte por tus malas palabras y reprenderte cuando te ponías en peligro, pero no podía ser más duro después de eso.

Nuestras charlas se habían tornado divertidas, y aunque nuestras peleas continuaban, en cierta parte eran la chispa que mantenían nuestra relación. Finalmente, a pesar de que sonara infantil, parecíamos una familia. Sentía la calidez que en el pasado no había podido disfrutar, tenía hombros en los cuales apoyarme a pesar de que no lo hiciera, tenía amigos con quiénes compartir, tenía un amor. Tenía un hogar al cual regresar y del que si por mí voluntad hubiera sido nunca habría abandonado.

-Hey, Capi, deja eso. Tengo una reservación para comer, no puedes negarte-interrumpiste mi lectura quitándome el libro de las manos.

-¿Reservación?

-¿Cuál reservación?-Repitió Clint entrando a la sala.

-Una para dos personas-Aclaraste haciendo énfasis en dos.

-Así que los otros pueden morir de hambre, ¿eh?-Reprochó Natasha, quien había escuchado tu respuesta.

-El número de la comida china está en el refrigerador, con suerte traerán galletas suficientes-Comentaste a Clint, dirigiendo posteriormente tu mirada a mí-Vamos, Stevie, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Exigo los mismos derechos como compañero-Escuché refunfuñar a Clint.

-Como compañero tienes el derecho de quedarte en casa.

-Ignoralo, Stark-Dijo Natasha cruzada de brazos-A veces puede ser caprichoso. Vayan con cuidado, se merecen una noche fuera. Ah, y si no van a llegar, al menos llamen.

-Gracias, mamá-Burló Tony

-Sólo me preocupo por Steve, temo que tu compañía le haga daño-Burló de igual manera.

-No te preocupes, Romanoff, no haré nada que no quiera-Guiñaste un ojo y te dirigiste a la puerta-¡Rogers, te espero en el auto!

-¿Puedes explicarme qué fue toda esa palabrería?-Exigí saber al mismo tiempo que Clint, quien sólo mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-Nada que deba afectarte. Ve y diviértete, avísame si se porta mal.

-Sigo sin...

-¡Vete ya!

Con inseguridad y nerviosismo me dirigí a la salida. Subí al auto y me sentí extraño, mucho lujo y extravagancia no iban conmigo. Te miraba a ti con ese estilo glamuroso que parecía haber sido sacado de Hollywood, con ese porte de seguridad y ese rostro de no pasa nada. Después me miraba a mí, un hombre común con ropa común y un rostro común. La inseguridad se apoderaba de mí al pensar que a tu lado yo no aparentaba más que el ayudante del señor Stark, o quizá menos que eso. ¿Por qué te empeñabas tanto en salir con alguien como yo?

-Te miras bien, Steve-Escuché que dijiste mientras posabas tu mano en mi hombro.

-¿No te parece que nuestros atuendos no van? Quiero decir, me hubieras puesto al tanto de que necesitaba comprar algo formal.

-Ay, Capi-Reíste como si te hubiera contado lo más gracioso del mundo-¿No te has dado cuenta de que nuestras personalidades tampoco van? Y miramos aquí, en un auto camino a comer como los mejores amigos.

-Eso es diferente-Puntualicé mientras "mejores amigos" se clavaba lentamente en mi lado izquierdo.

-En eso tienes razón, la ley de los polos.

No entendí muy bien lo que dijiste al final, y preferí dejar el tema a un lado. Te habías tomado la molestia de haberme invitado a uno de esos lugares lujosos, en el que, un poco celoso de los ojos que te miraban, presumí que quien iba a tu lado era yo. Muchas chicas murmuraban a nuestro paso, unas cuantas me miraban y se susurraban al oído, seguidamente sonreían, y eso comenzaba a preocuparme. Cómo había pensado, mi apariencia sencilla, por así decirlo, no iba con el ambiente.

-Ahí está nuestra mesa-Señalaste mientras tomabas mi mano y me dirigías en dirección a esta-Sé que te gustan las flores, así que pedí le pusieran más de lo habitual.

-Tony, no sé qué...

-No me digas nada-Giraste a verme con una sonrisa no habitual en tu rostro, posaste tus manos en mi rostro y lentamente besaste mi mejilla, obligandome a retener todo oxígeno en mis pulmones-Agradece que alejé a esas hienas de tu inocente persona.

Reuniones como esas tuvimos muchas, en algunas nos reuníamos todos y nos olvidabamos de los problemas por un día. Tus muestras de cariño habían aumentado y de alguna manera ya no me daba vergüenza que jugaras así. No obstante, los comentarios y las miradas de los compañeros comenzaban a ser cada vez menos discretas, algo que tomabas con naturalidad debido a tu carácter desvergonzado, pero yo, yo evitaba por todo medio ser descubierto. Era muy gracioso mientras el tema era tomado a broma, pero si descubrían que yo no estaba jugando, si tú lo descubrías, seguramente todo trato de ese tipo hacia mi persona sería diferente. Tú debías estar con Pepper, ¿no? Cada día que pasaba se le notaba más enamorada, cada día que pasaba sentía que su relación avanzaba y que ella iba tomando un comportamiento más atrevido que el mío. Olvidar mis sentimientos y vivir el momento, algo que me había planteado a pesar de que a veces mi cabeza se rehusaba. Ser feliz con simplemente tu compañía, vivir los días siguientes dándote mi apoyo.

Fue todo lo contrario.

Como en todos mis años y como en toda mi vida,cuando más feliz me encontraba, cuando estuve seguro de comenzar una vida sin más preocupaciones que las de salvar al mundo cuando se me necesitara, apareció él. Aquel que más apoyo me había brindado en mis épocas de amarguras y sufrimiento, aquel que permaneció conmigo a pesar de lo que fui y de lo que llegué a ser, aquel a quien creí haberle fallado y que si bien me daba un respiro de alivio, también me robaba toda tranquilidad conseguida, aquel quien fue el comienzo de nuestra separación; mi pasado mejor amigo, Bucky.

Cuando lo tuve frente a mí, mi cuerpo pareció congelarse como antaño y las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta. Al principio no había sabido reconocerlo, su cabello había crecido, su manera de vestir, ese brazo que ahora utilizaba, nada de lo que veía en él me daba a simple vista una característica de su yo pasado. Pero al fin y al cabo era él. Quise preguntar tantas cosas, correr y asegurarme de que mi conciencia no me estaba cobrando su muerte. En cambio, contrario a todo pronóstico favorable, lo que recibí fueron golpes y balas que no hicieron más que desconcertarme; algo no estaba bien.  
Cuando, después de tanto perseguirlo lo tuve frente a frente, supe que era diferente, que lo habían cambiado, lo habían utilizado como arma y lo habían obligado a realizar cosas atroces que, de haber cometido a conciencia, no le hubiera perdonado. Sentí tanta pena por él y tanta rabia contra los que lo habían utilizado. En el tiempo pasado con él creí haberme enterado de todo, pero, lo peor vino después, cuando deseé estar soñando y despertar pronto de la pesadilla. Un dolor atacó mi pecho cuando descubrí que había sido el mismo Bucky quien había asesinado a tus padres. Descubrir aquel secreto me había puesto entre la espada y la pared. Por primera vez mis ideas se habían desvanecido, dejé que mis impulsos y mis deseos por proteger a mi amigo y a la persona que amaba me manejaran. En ese momento creí que era mejor que lo ocultara, que regresara al antiguo Bucky y esos recuerdos se perdieran a donde pertenecían. Intenté seguir mi plan contra toda inseguridad, incluso contra mi propia filosofía de la verdad. Jugué sucio y la vida no tardó en cobrarmelo. Estúpidamente me engañé a mí mismo, nadie mejor que yo sabía que la verdad siempre sale a la luz, y al final lo descubriste. Cuando quise explicarte ya era demasiado tarde. Tus ojos llenos de cariño y brillo, ahora me miraban como el peor de los enemigos. La sonrisa de complicidad no era más que una mueca de decepción y rabia dirigida hacia mí, la mano que antes estrechaba la mía me golpeaba con brutal fuerza, y lo entendía. Sabía perfectamente que no había sido lo correcto, y que quizá mis mentiras para proteger a Bucky no habrían sido tan perjudiciales de no haberte ocultado aquello. Simplemente no podía defenderme, tenías todo el derecho de estar molesto, de desquitarte, de llamarme "Rogers" de nuevo con odio. Estaba listo para recibir uno tras uno tus golpes hasta que te calmaras y me dejaras explicarte, pero eso no sucedió. Te dirigiste a Bucky y de tanta rabia estabas dispuesto a matarlo, algo que no podía permitir.

-Es mi amigo-Te dije, rogando porque me dejaras hacerte entrar en razón.

-Yo también lo era-Respondiste con la voz quebrada.

Mi corazón no podía romperse más. ¿Eras mi amigo? ¿Eso te considerabas? No Anthony Stark, tú no eras ni mi amigo, ni mi compañero, eras mucho más. Eras, me atrevía a afirmarlo, la persona más importante en mi vida, la única que nublaba mi consciencia. Quién me había hecho sentir de nuevo lo que era el tener a quien importarle, lo que era una familia y lo que era amar. Habías dejado de ser esa persona a la que fui capaz de dejar dentro de un portal, para convertirte en aquella por la cual arriesgaría mi vida sin duda alguna. Habías desarmado por completo mi razón y me habías puesto donde querías. Me hiciste tomar una de las desiciones más difíciles de mi larga y miserable vida; dejarte.

La tristeza se apoderó de mí y quise gritarte, hacerte saber lo que te quería, lo que me lastimaba la manera en que pensabas de mí en ese momento. Todo lo había hecho para protegerte, y no te permitiría manchar tus manos con alguien que sabías, al igual que yo, era inocente. Tu inteligencia era inigualable, sabía que simplemente bastaba que reflexionaras para que entraras en razón, pero en ese momento no podías, y me resigné a aceptar mi destino.

Cuando creí que los problemas no podían ser más grandes, que nuestra relación no podía empeorar más, decidiste firmar aquellos tratados que, a mí parecer, nos convertiría en marionetas de unos payasos incompetentes. Decidiste regalar nuestra libertad absoluta bajo la presión que ejercían en ti. Lamentablemente para los dos, el llegar a un acuerdo fue imposible, y nos vimos en la necesidad de enfrentarnos. El equipo unido que se enfrentaba contra el mal, ahora se enfrentaba a sí mismo, las risas se habían convertido en golpes, el apoyo en sobrevivencia, el tú y yo contra el mundo, se había convertido en un yo contra ti.

Ambos nos hicimos daño, Tony, los dos nos fallamos.

Sé que la manera en que te dejé fue la más cobarde de todas, y también sé lo que pensaste cuando lo hice. Sin embargo, ninguna de las fantasiosas ideas que hubieras tenido contra mí podrían acercarse a la verdadera. Siempre trataría de protegerte, aún si eso significaba que tuviera que desaparecer de tu lado, aún si eso significara dar mi vida por ti, por eso, no se la daría a nadie más.

Sin ninguna oportunidad de defenderme, que seguramente ya no hacía falta, tomé valor para escribirte de manera descarada y cobarde, para dejarte un celular que te comunicaría con el que llevaría conmigo el resto de mis días. Nunca mentí cuando dije que te quería, mucho menos cuando prometí que si me necesitabas estaría para ti.

El tiempo lejos fue tortuoso, Bucky se mantuvo en Wakanda, lejos de nosotros. Para la mitad del equipo que huyó conmigo fue una sorpresa el que Pantera Negra hubiera cambiado de opinión. Los demás fugitivos-como nos llamó el gobierno- y yo, nos mantuvimos siempre unidos, preguntándonos qué pasaba con ustedes y si había posibilidad de poder unirnos de nuevo. Me convertí en el líder de esa parte del equipo, aunque en realidad no teníamos nada qué hacer. Wanda se veía preocupada, triste. No hablaba siquiera conmigo y parecía no querer comer casi nunca. Pocas fueron las veces que se acercó a los compañeros para mantener una breve charla y después retirarse a su habitación. Natasha entrenaba cada vez que podía y no dejaba de preguntarse el lugar en el que estaría el doctor Banner, pues debido a su desaparición no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse, ni de saber qué decisión habría tomado de haber estado presente en nuestro enfrentamiento.  
Por mí parte, el ánimo se me había venido abajo, y eso era algo que Nat siempre me recordaba; que las ojeras eran más notorias, que debía buscar algo que me animara, que como líder no podía darme el lujo de flaquear.

Lo único que en verdad necesitaba era escucharte, que respondieras mis mensajes. No había día que no soñara con poder oír tu voz, que no soñara con tu rostro. Imaginaba que en algún momento me llamarías tan desesperado como yo y me dejarías decir todas aquellas cosas que en tiempo pasado escondí...pero nunca fue así.  
No salía de mi recámara y no dormía. Mi atención en todo momento estaba sobre ese celular que mantenía cargando junto a mi cama. ¿Qué sí me habías olvidado? ¿Qué sí ya habías hecho tu vida con Pepper? ¿Qué sí de nada servían mis desvelos?  
¿Qué pasaría si ya nunca podrías perdonarme? Había veces en las que deseaba ya no extrañarte, seguir adelante y ver por quienes se habían vuelto dependientes de mí.  
Con ayuda de otros miembros que se sumaron al equipo dejé atrás todo lo relacionado con el Capitán América, tenías razón, ese escudo que tanto me protegió no me pertenecía. Utilicé mi nombre real y renuncié al traje que tanto me habría representado entonces. Mi barba creció y mi carácter ya no era el mismo. El Capitán que tanta fe había depositado en su país no era más que un hombre defraudado y cansado de mentiras, dispuesto a mantener sus nuevos ideales aún si el mundo estaba en contra. Fui otro yo, otro ser que pudo reemplazar sus vestiduras, pero nunca a ti.

Un día, mientras me perdía de nueva cuenta en mis pensamientos, tocaron la puerta de mi habitación. No tuve tiempo de levantarme a abrir o preguntar quién era, pues Wanda se había adentrado en ella sin esperar respuesta alguna. Cuando observé su cara desfigurada en llanto no quise recriminarle nada en ese momento, solamente la abracé y esperé a que sus lágrimas cesaran.

-¿Qué pasará con nosotros?-Me preguntó en cuanto paró.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

-¿Nos encerrarán para siempre? ¿Ya no seremos un equipo nunca más?

Soy sincero cuando digo que un nudo se formó en mi garganta trás la pregunta. Wanda era pequeña, a pesar de su poder no estaba preparada para enfrentar lo que se nos avecinaría si salíamos a la luz o si éramos atrapados. La rabia contenida sobre esos controladores no cesaba en mí, y es que, con un demonio, no teníamos porque pagar por nuestra decisión, por ir a favor de nuestros principios, por defender lo que creíamos correcto. En aquella batalla todos teníamos nuestras propias razones, todos teníamos nuestros puntos de vista, no era justo el que tuviéramos que pagar por eso.

En ese instante pensé en ti, en el momento en que me pediste que firmara aquel tratado. Iba a hacerlo, sabía de la culpa que sentías por causa nuestra, de lo que intentabas evitar nuevamente, pero, también estaba conciente de que si firmaba nunca más íbamos a poder defender nada, ni siquiera nuestra propia vida, o la de una familia. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mejor para los dos, aunque en ese momento no lo vieras de esa manera.

-Yo...-Habló Wanda, sacándome de mi letargo-Yo nunca le dije a Visión lo mucho que lo quiero.

-¿Por qué?-Me atreví a cuestionar después de procesar sus palabras, pues nunca me habría imaginado que ella desarrollara ese tipo de sentimientos, al menos no hacia Visión.

-Por cobarde-Sentenció honesta mientras se separaba de mi pecho-Creí que siendo parte de ustedes, lo tendría conmigo, cuídandome siempre. Nunca imaginé que tendríamos que separarnos, y menos de la manera en que lo hicimos.

Durante unos minutos se mantuvo cabizbaja, guardando silencio y jugando con sus manos. Lo que me preguntó a continuación me dejó estático.

-¿Crees que él me perdone? ¿Que si me ve...me abrace de nuevo?

Si ella hubiera sabido que las mismas interrogantes me atacaban, que no dormía pensando en el futuro a tu lado. En que quizá cuando regresara, sí lograba hacerlo, tú estarías en brazos de otra persona y todo lo referente a mí simplemente sería polvo que el viento se llevaría.

-Estoy harta de esto-Sentenció levantándose de mi cama y secando las lágrimas de sus mejillas-Debemos hacer algo, Steve.

-¿Cómo qué?-Reí irónico-¿Salir y dejar que nos encierren como...?

-No me refiero a eso. Debemos dejar de huir de nuestros sentimientos-Aclaró acercándose, para mí sorpresa, al celular que ocultaba debajo de mi almohada-Yo no estaré tranquila hasta saber cómo se encuentra Visión-Un pequeño alivio recorrió mis pulmones, pues Wanda sabía que él se encontraba contigo-Y tú no dormirás hasta haberle confesado a Stark que lo quieres-Y en ese otro momento dejé de respirar.

No supe bien qué contestar, e inventarle una excusa ya no servía de nada, no supe cómo, ni cuando, pero me había descubierto. Era una niña muy audaz.

Jugando con el celular entre mis manos, brevemente pensé en si era lo correcto, es decir, yo te había dejado miles de mensajes ya, pero ninguno como el que Wanda me pedía. Simplemente era tan difícil. No quería imaginar que para mi suerte, te animaras a contestar cuando estaba a punto de decirte lo más vergonzoso que guardaba en mi interior...y que después me maldijeras y me colgaras.

-Sé que Visión está contigo, Stark-Escuché hablar a Wanda mientras yo pensaba en cómo te diría lo que quería-Y sé que probablemente no es a mí a quien esperes escuchar, pero realmente necesito...quiero que le digas a Visión lo mucho que lo siento- comenzó a llorar, ahogando sus palabras-Lo mucho que lo extrano...y que oo necesito más que nunca.

El celular cayó a mi lado y ella salió de mi habitación ahogada en tristeza que me contagió sin querer. Un mensaje muy breve en el que había dejado su corazón. Me daba pena pensar que al estar el mensaje a mi nombre lo ignorarías y Visión nunca sabría lo que Wanda necesitaba hacerle saber.

Mi turno llegó, y deseaba ser tan valiente como ella. Envié el mensaje que se había olvidado mandar Wanda y aproveché para anexar uno de texto con la esperanza de que al menos de esa forma pudieras hablar con Visión. Finalmente junté suficiente aire en mis pulmones y exhalé intentando que el nerviosismo se esfumara en el aire.¿Qué debía decirte? Era tan complicado encontrar las palabras correctas. Estábamos lejos, probablemente tú ni siquieras conservabas el móvil, probablemente lo habías hecho trozos y habías decidido olvidarme. Probablemente nunca escucharías lo que invadía a mi pobre y nuevamente solitario corazón. Sacudí la cabeza cuando nuevamente recordé que no era el único que te llamaría y deseé toda la suerte para la pequeña.

En uno de mis vagos pensamientos y como si mi memoria se hubiera puesto de acuerdo con la situación del momento, recordé la letra de una vieja canción que te gustaba escuchar en los días de lluvia cuando te veía recorrer la casa con tu taza de café. Tomé el celular con fuerza, la suficiente para no hacerlo pedazos. Cerré los ojos e imaginé el mejor panorama que podía. Deseaba que la palabras que diría a continuación lograran tocar tu corazón, pues quizá yo ya no podría hacerlo nunca más.

-Sólo llamé para decirte que...te amo.

Los días posteriores a ese fueron inquietantes para mí, pues había abierto mí corazón cuando ya nada se podía hacer, cuando posiblemente nuestro destino era permanecer bajo la sombra. Wanda se había ido junto con Visión, este último con permiso de tuyo. La alegría que me invadió al saber que conservabas el celular, que si bien no me escuchabas, me leías, había sido tan significante que no pude reprimir la energía que llevaba siendo aprisionada en mi cuerpo. Supe que quizá no habías escuchado mi confesión, pero la esperanza de que podría decírtelo en cualquier otro momento había brotado en mi pecho.  
Después de despedirme de Wanda y pedirle que se cuidara, fui hasta donde Natasha y me uní al entrenamiento. Fue ahí donde aprovechó para recriminarme como mamá a su hijo, pues se había dado cuenta de mi comportamiento decaído.  
A pesar del tiempo, ella era la única que permanecía como si alguna vez fuera a pelear de nuevo, como si nunca hubiera dejado de pertenecer a los vengadores. Después de un tiempo, fue su fuerza la que me convenció de que debía levantarme de la depresión, pues, le gustara al mundo o no, nosotros éramos los únicos que habíamos, y, que podríamos defenderlos. Los únicos que acudirían al llamado de auxilio cuando el mundo lo requiriera, y, para bien o para mal, ese día llegó.

En aquella ocasión, cuando el celular sonó después de mucho tiempo, no hice nada más que mirarlo como la piedra más hermosa sobre la tierra, como si al tocarlo fuera a destruirlo. Ni mi cabeza ni mis sentidos eran capaces de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo. Mi comportamiento fue tan estúpidamente infantil que no dudé en llamar a Natasha para que confirmara lo que mis ojos veían. Cuando la tuve a mi lado, su reacción resultó igual a la mía. Al final su mirada se dirigió a mí y asintiendo con la cabeza me alentó a que tomara la llamada. Junté todas mis fuerzas para no soltar todo lo que tenía que decir, ni para tartamudear. Suspiré y saqué todo el aire de mis pulmones, después presioné contestar.

-¡¿Capitán?!

-¿Doctor Banner?-Pronuncié totalmente confundido y alterado. No pude darle pasó a la decepción cuando su tono era por demás preocupante.

-Necesitamos de su ayuda, Thanos llegará a la Tierra y Tony se ha ido. No puedo convertirme en Hulk y parece que me he quedado solo.

Natasha no podía creer tampoco lo que escuchaba, había puesto el altavoz en cuanto escuché su voz y la perplejidad parecía no caber más en mi cuerpo.

-¿Cómo que Tony se ha ido?-Mis palabras habían salido tan rápido, pero necesitaba tanto una respuesta que por un instante me desvié del problema central.

-¡Capitán, necesito que...!

-¿Doctor Banner? ¡Doctor Banner!

Tan pronto como pude recluté al equipo, necesitaba llegar. Natasha, después de mucho, al fin se veía abatida y con prisa se encaminó a mi lado. Ambos teníamos la preocupación a flor de piel y rogabamos por encontrar a todos con vida.

Tantas cosas pasaron durante esa batalla, a pesar de que habíamos refugiado a Visión y Wanda, nunca pude verte, ni localizarte. Te di por muerto y mi alma lloró como nunca en mi larga y amarga vida lo había hecho. Tenía tanto coraje contra quien te había arrebatado de mi lado, que creí ser capaz de dejarlo indefenso, de vengar tu muerte, pero ese monstruo fue más fuerte que yo y te fallé. No entendí el que todos se desvanecieran y yo quedara vivo cuando lo que más deseaba era morirme. ¿Por qué la vida se llevaba de nuevo a la persona que amaba? ¿Por qué simplemente las cosas no habían sido diferentes? Grité tanto hasta que sentí hacer mi garganta pedazos, golpeé todo a mi pasó y exigí saber en dónde estabas. Sabía que era inútil, que el dolor estaba venciendo a mi razón, pero yo tan sólo deseaba regresar el tiempo y escuchar que me gritaras que me odiabas. Mi desesperación era tanta que juraba me bastaría verte una vez más y después desaparecería de tu vida definitivamente.

Había sido un asco, lo aceptaba, había sido el peor de todos. Al final yo había sido quien había traicionado tu confianza, al final había sido yo el que había luchado por sí mismo.

Los ocho años que siguieron fueron mucho peores que todo lo que había vivido. Estaba ahogado en un dolor contra el que no podía pelear, en mi amargura y mi desesperación. El insomnio había hecho de las suyas por largas noches en las que no sentía pasar el tiempo. Para ese entonces Banner ya estaba con nosotros, junto con uno de los guardianes sobrevivientes.

Por mí comportamiento afecté al equipo, algo parecido a los primeros días en que te conocimos. Sé que querían ayudarme, pero ningún hombro me era suficiente cuando yo sólo quería uno. En la soledad me lamentaba por no haber sido más valiente, por no ser como Wanda y arriesgar todo, probablemente mi destino habría sido como el suyo, sin embargo la muerte en vida era mucho peor que su final. Tantos fueron mis días en cautiverio que perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que te llamé aún sabiendo nunca contestarías. Grabé el doble de mensajes en un mes de los que te habia mandado en años; todos y cada uno rogando porque regresaras, porque me perdonaras. Siempre escuchando el timbre de tu celular sobre el buró al otro lado de mi habitación. Tontamente y demasiado tarde, caí en cuenta del por qué había prolongado tanto mi confesión; tenía miedo de que también te fueras. Infortunadamente a pesar de eso desapareciste.

Cuando creí que era definitivo el desastre que mi vida se había vuelto, un sonido inquietante se dejó escuchar sobre Wakanda, lugar al que me había mudado definitivamente habiendo pasado el desastre.

Al principio salí sin ninguna intención de enfrentarme a algo, solamente la curiosidad por ver quién era enviado al lugar me ganó. La luz pegó bruscamente en mis ojos que se habían acostumbrado a la sombra y pude observar como un helicoptero decendía del cielo hacia el piso de Wakanda.  
Mis piernas reaccionaron tan rápido como esa cosa aterrizó y me preparé para pelear, para destruir a cualquier otro estúpido que se atreviera a atentar sobre mi falsa paz. Banner intentó detenerme en cuanto apareció tras de mí y me sujetó, me repitió que esperara, que entrara en razón, que no todos eran enemigos. Por favor, desde que permitió perderte, el mundo entero era mi enemigo.

Pronto los demás salieron y expectantes esperaban a que quien había llegado rebelara su identidad.

Entonces, te ví.

Mis ojos se abrieron tanto que creí se saldrían de sus órbitas, hiperventilé tanto que pensé moriría de una paro cardíaco, no podía creer lo que pasaba. Debía estar muerto. Seguramente todavía no despertaba del golpe de Thanos, y, sí era así, no quería nunca más abrir los ojos.

Sentí el agarré de Banner hacerse más flojo y sin embargo sólo logré, con mucho esfuerzo, no derrumbarme ahí mismo. Cuando miré que te acercabas quise esconderme y correr hacia ti al mismo tiempo, deseaba que tus pasos cortos se hicieran largos y después deseaba lo contrario ante la falta de las palabras que debía pronunciar. Estaba tan vulnerable ante tu presencia que creí haberme hecho más pequeño cuando te tuve finalmente cerca.

-Ese desgraciado tronó los dedos-Miré como tus labios se movían, más no podía apartar toda mi atención de tu rostro-Todos los que me acompañaban desaparecieron. ¿Saben por qué yo no? Yo tampoco.

-¡Tony, que gusto que estés bien!-Habló Banner con alivio y no titubeó en acercarse a ti para abrazarte como hijo a su padre -Aquí también...se hicieron arena.

-Sí, bueno-Te alejaste del abrazo y comenzaste a abrir una maleta que llevabas contigo- Esto no se va a quedar así. Tenemos mucho por hacer. Natasha, ¿envejeciste o te teñiste el cabello? Por favor dime que lo segundo.

-También me da gusto verte, Stark-Se acercó y estrechó su mano con fuerza, seguidamente te abrazó como en ninguna otra ocasión lo hubo hecho, dejándote perplejo.

-Ah, la ardilla no desapareció-Bromeaste para liberarte de la sorpresa anterior.

-Es una liebre.

-¡Thor, qué gusto!-Le miraste y notaste el cambio que había sufrido, pero te guardaste tus comentarios-Al parecer sólo quedamos los que iniciamos todo esto. Pero que sorpresa.

-Tony...

-Bien, aunque me encantaría saber qué ha sido de sus vidas y tomar una taza de café, no puedo perder tiempo-Interrumpiste mi llamado y me ignoraste por completo-Este es el plan, compañeros.

Tras haber comenzado a hablar, todos te préstamos atención y yo preferí dejar mis palabras para después. No estaba seguro, pero te notaba alterado, desesperado. Algo me decía que no era simplemente por la situación, algo más había tenido que é internamente por no correr hacia ti, intenté convencerme de que teníamos un problema que resolver, aún así no podía evitar el desviarme de tus palabras y concentrarme en las que yo quería decir.

-A ese genosida se le ocurrió de la nada desaparecer a la mitad del universo, así que personas que queremos no están con nosotros. Si queremos recuperarlas debemos actuar ya.

-¿Personas que queremos?-Murmuré entre dientes. La persona que yo quería estaba frente a mí, dando órdenes como el primer día. Y yo estaba ahí sin querer ser escuchado, prestando atención siemplemente con un dolor en el pecho. Así que si yo permanecía ahí...-A Pepper.

Nadie contradijo nada ni hizo preguntas, a pesar de todo y a excepción de nosotros dos, la confianza seguía y nos habíamos unido como en un principio.

-Rogers, tú...tú irás conmigo-Sentenciaste sin siquiera girar a verme, y mi corazón por un momento se aceleró.

Sin pensarlo seguí tus pasos, perdiendome en tu espalda como solía hacer cuando te retirabas a dormir. Por inercia mi mano se levantó y quise tocarte, asegurarme de que en verdad habías vuelto, pero no era la ocasión. Mis sentimientos no tenían cabida en ese momento.

Te observé durante lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, notaba que tus hombros estaban tensos, pero no quise ilusionarme pensando que era por mi presencia. A pesar de lo apresurado que se te había escuchado hablar frente a nuestros compañeros, tus movimientos no eran tan rápidos estando por nuestro lado, eran incluso torpes.

-¿A dónde iremos?-Quise romper el hielo y la incómoda atmósfera.

-¿No escuchaste Rogers? Iremos al pasado. Necesitamos recolectar las gemas antes que Thanos. Usa esto-Me tendiste un artefacto muy parecido a un reloj-. Eso nos enviará al momento justo que queremos.

-¿Y el guantelete?

-¿Se te ha hecho más pequeño el cerebro todo este tiempo?-Me recriminaste irritado -Parece que se te olvida con quién hablas.

-Te equivocas, nunca se me ha olvidado quién eres-Sinceré, intentando sacar lo que llevaba guardando hacia tiempo.

Sin embargo pasaste de mis palabras, incluso de mi mirada, y te limitaste a explicarme cómo funcionaba aquel invento tuyo.

Mis ojos se desviaban a los tuyos, pero estos me esquivaban en todo momento. Abrazarte, besarte, sentir que todo era como antes, eso quería. ¿De verdad no me notabas, Tony? ¿No sentías los nervios y la desesperación que me ahogaban?

Realmente era el peor momento para exponer mis sentimientos, pero no pude evitar que todos se mezclaran como químicos peligrosos que amenazaban con hacerme pedazos si estallaban. Finalmente te tenía conmigo, tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Si esas cosas podían verdaderamente mandarnos al pasado, ¿podrían regresarme al momento exacto en donde me equivoqué? ¿Podrían regresarme la felicidad?

" _Cuando regresemos a casa, si me lo permites, seré el mejor para ti, Tony"._

Honestamente no supe qué hiciste, sólo parpadeé y de un segundo a otro nos encontrábamos en un lugar tan desconocido como tenebroso. La niebla era tan densa, dificilmente podía ver el camino. La cabeza comenzó a dolerme, quizá efecto del viaje, y la fuerza pareció que se me había reducido.

-¿En dónde estamos?-Quise saber ansioso.

-Si mis cálculos y el nombre no me fallan, en Vormir.-Respondiste adentrandote en el lugar-Nuestra misión es obtener la gema del alma.

-Bien, ¿Dónde buscamos?

-Buena pregunta. Considerando que es la primera vez que estoy aquí, quizá sepa la respuesta.

-No hay necesidad de usar el sarcasmo, acepto que mi pregunta fue algo estúpida.

-¿Algo?

-No tendremos una de estas ahora-Sentencié dando por terminada la discusión.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué?-Por primera vez en todo nuestro viaje decidiste mirarme-¿Te da miedo escuchar unas cuantas palabras?

-No tanto como el que...

-Bienvenidos-Me interrumpió una voz proveniente de entre la niebla-De entre todos los valientes para adquirir la gema, jamás imaginé que serían ustedes. Mucho menos quien me atrapó aquí.

Conforme pronunciaba esas palabras, iba revelando su identidad, dejándome con una enorme perplejidad y un muy mal sabor de boca.

-¿Red Skull? No es posible, yo te maté.

-Parece que me toca ser el mal terció-Comentaste sin entender lo que pasaba.

-Oh, no, Capitán. Siemplemente fui atrapado aquí, hasta el día en que alguien, en este caso ustedes, vinieran en busca de la gema, yo sería libre.

-Yo ya no soy el Capitán América, dejé ese título atrás hace muchos años-Aclaré totalmente molesto-.Y de ninguna manera permitiré que quedes en libertad.

-Oh, entonces, no sé a qué han venido si no es por lo que protejo.

-Yo vine por una gema, Rogers al parecer vino a tomar el té-Contestaste con la prisa marcada en tus palabras-Si me disculpan, tengo una gema que obtener.

-Tony, ya escuchaste el precio a pagar. No puedo permitir...

-¡Sí, lo escuché! Villanos como estos hemos enfrentado muchas otras veces. Lo derrotaste una vez, lo harás de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Por ahora...

-¿El precio a pagar?-Nuevamente la voz de red Skull interrumpió, acompañando su pregunta con una risa, a mí parecer, nada agradable.

-¿Acaso te conté un chiste, rojito?

-Dejemonos de palabrerías. Si lo que tanto quieren es la gema, los guiaré a ella. Por aquí.

Era una trampa, ¿Cierto? Tenía que serlo, algo que era tan valioso no podía entregarse así nada más.  
No necesitaba ser un súper soldado para intuir que algo estaba demasiado mal en esa situación, y no era sólo el que Red Skull estuviera vivo y guiandonos a una piedra sumamente poderosa, había algo más. Necesitaba saber qué.

-Tony, quédate detrás de mí.

-¿En serio? No trates de preocuparte por mí ahora.

Ese carácter tuyo no me ayudaba.

A regañadientes caminé hacia donde red Skull nos llevaba, siempre observando que no tramara nada en contra de nosotros, que no quisiera lastimarte. Aún no me cabía en la cabeza el que no estuviera muerto, el que quedaría libre gracias a nosotros. Al parecer tendríamos que hacer muchos sacrificios para salvar a la humanidad, aún si eso implicaba ponerlos en peligro con una amenaza menor a la que les esperaba.

Cuando llegamos al fin del camino, me miraste como si en mi rostro quisieras encontrar respuestas a lo que estaba frente a nosotros, pero yo tampoco entendía nada, y por más que mirara alrededor no encontraba nuestro objetivo.

-Ahí abajo, en el fondo, se encuentra lo que buscan-Habló Red Skull, haciendo que nos inclinaramos hacia el profundo y alto vacío.

No sabía si tú habías logrado distinguirla entre lo que había al final del precipicio, porque aunque la busqué con la mirada durante un buen tiempo, no logré localizarla.

-Bien, sólo debo buscarla entre toda esa...lo que sea que esté haya abajo-Dijiste mientras tu traje comenzaba a colocarse en tu cuerpo.

-Iré contigo, es demasiado grande. Te tomará bastante tiempo encontrarla.

-Qué tiernos-Burló el de color rojo-Pensaron que el precio era dejarme libre, nada más lejos de la realidad.

-¿De qué habla este craneo flotante?-Me preguntaste irritado-¿Está ahí o no?-Le exigirse saber.

-La gema del alma es la más difícil de obtener, ¿Saben por qué? Porque sólo la obtienen aquellos que son capaces de sacrificar algo, mejor dicho, alguien. La gema no se conforma con tan poco y sólo se entregará a aquel que sacrifique el alma de a quien ama más en la vida.

-¿ Un sacrificio humano? ¿Qué es esto, la era prehispánica?

-Si no son capaces de hacerlo, pueden regresar por donde llegaron. Los dejaré para que hagan lo que deban, la desición es suya.

Tras haberse ido Red Skull, comenzaste a soltar maldiciones a los cuatro vientos, dando vueltas en círculo mientras colocabas las manos en tu cabeza. Tampoco podía procesar lo que había dicho aquel sujeto, seguramente, como pensé en un principio, todo era una trampa, se quería deshacer de nosotros.

-Por eso dijo que tenía que hacerlo-Escuché que murmuraste en cuanto te detuviste-Por eso asesinó a Gamora.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién es Gamora?-Insistí en saber al ver tu cara de preocupación.

-Gamora era hija de Thanos, él la sacrificó a cambio de la gema.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Tienes razón, un genosida que destruye mundos y mata gente inocente, no sería capaz de asesinar a su hija.

-Este no es momento para tus chistes, Stark-Sentencié irritado. Debido a la situación no creía momento para perder tiempo.

-Tampoco lo es para tus regaños, Rogers.

-Lo será siempre y cuando no te comportes.

-Oh, claro, es que para ti siempre hay tiempo, ¿no?

-No pongas las cosas a tu favor.

-¿A mí favor? ¿Acaso alguna vez lo han estado?

-¿Crees que para mí sí?

-Bueno, te saliste con la tuya, viviste comodamente resguardado con tu soldado todo este tiempo, por cierto, gracias a mí. Me hiciste quedar como el malo de la película y después huíste, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

Bien, el momento de soltar lo que nos llevaba atormentando había llegado. Para bien o para mal, era momento te tomar todo ese valor que antes no tuve.

-Estás siendo infantil, Tony. Nadie te considera el malo de nada, tú mismo te sorprendiste por la manera en que Natasha te recibió. En cuanto a eso de permanecer con Bucky...

-Guardate tus explicaciones-Interrumpiste poniendo tu mano frente a mí-No me interesan y no las necesito.

-Eso no es cierto-Repliqué tomando tu mano. No pudiste evitar evidenciar tu nerviosismo en cuanto me acerqué más a ti-.Sé que las anhelas tanto como yo anhelaba verte.

Las palabras se atoraron en tu garganta, y a juzgar por tu repentino silencio, supe que esperabas tanto ese reencuentro como yo.

-No es momento para esto-Intentaste alejarme, en vano.

-Es el momento perfecto-Intenté tomarte del brazo, pero tus manos, ahora vestidas por los guantes de tu traje, amenazaban con atacarme.

-¿Quieres echarme en cara cómo te la pasaste con el mapache?

-Ese mapache es mi mejor amigo, Tony. Ese mapache estuvo conmigo cuando no tenía a nadie-De nuevo tenía que convencerte de la inocencia de Bucky.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Yo sólo fui el que te sirvió de pasatiempo?

Esas palabras me molestaron tanto que quise estrellarte de nueva cuenta un buen golpe en la cara. ¿Un pasatiempo? Me hiciste sufrir tanto, te lloré, te llamé y te esperé por años. ¿Eso te parecía ser un estúpido pasatiempo?

-Hablas como si...

-¡Como si hubiera sido utilizado!-Gritaste aún amenazante- ¿Te sueno muy exagerado, demasiado rencoroso? ¡Pues bien, eso sentí cuando te fuiste con ese asesino! Pude entenderlo todo, Rogers, entender que no estuvieras de acuerdo conmigo, que detestaras mi forma de ser, que me ocultaras la muerte de mis padres, pero, por más vueltas que le di en mi cabeza, nunca logré entender que me hicieras quererte tanto, que estropearas la soledad a la que estaba acostumbrado y me obligaras a abandonar el infierno en el que estaba para después irte con él. Para darme el golpe más duro de todos aquellos que no logré a esquivar. ¿Cuál era tu propósito, eh? ¿Desquitarte de todo lo que te hice? Lo lograste, me hiciste pedazos. Así que deja de jugar a que te importo, porque ya no te creo.

 _¿Acaso alguna vez me creíste_?

-¿En verdad te lastimé, Tony, o sólo pisoteé tu orgullo de "yo no necesito a nadie"? Déjame recordarte algo, Anthony Stark, el que siempre estuvo ahí, el que veló por ti cuando te encontraste herido, el que evitó que cayeras de nuevo en el alcohol, el que secó tus lágrimas y escuchó tus más profundos lamentos, fui yo. Tuve que guardarme todo lo que me atormentaba el estar a tu lado, soportar el desequilibrio emocional que causaste en mí, vivir con las dudas que no me dejaban ni siquiera dormir. El dolor de encontrarte herido, la felicidad de verte a salvo, la culpa que me invadía por haberme enamorado de otro hombre-Esas fueron las palabras que quería decir, al fin había logrado pronunciarlas- No tienes idea de cómo logré continuar con mi vida a pesar de eso. ¿Te dolió verme con Bucky? ¿Qué te imaginas que sentí yo al verte con Pepper, al imaginar que seguramente habías hecho tu vida con ella?

-Pepper nunca fue más que una amiga para mí, te lo dije muchas veces-Excusaste bajando la guardia-Y no hubieras tenido que soportar nada si hubieras Sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirme lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Así como tú lo fuiste?

-Tú me odiabas, lo veía en tu mirada. El que de pronto estuvieras preocupado por mí no me llevó a ninguna conclusión más que a la de creer que lo hacías porque así eres tú. Tan cálido y obstinado, tan estúpidamente amable.

El tiempo, a mí parecer, por un momento se detuvo. De pronto las imágenes de todas mis vivencias a tu lado comenzaron a pasar una por una en mi cabeza. Era tan estúpida la manera en la que los dos habíamos pensado, en la que nos habíamos dejado llevar. ¿En verdad todo pudo ser tan fácil? ¿En verdad hubieras podido comprenderme si te decía lo que sentía?  
Aparentemente, todo nuestro temor era causa de una verdad que manteniamos aprisionada en nuestros pechos.

 _¿En verdad puedes sentir algo por mí, Tony? ¿Todavía puedes?_

-No sabes las veces que deseé verte desde aquella vez que desaparecí, cuantas veces quise pedirte perdón-Las piernas al fin habían dejado de temblarme. Lo único que podía sentir era el corazón rebotando en mi pecho y la paz que me albergaba al poder decir la verdad- Soñé tanto con poder tenerte cerca y aclararte las cosas. Bucky fue mi mejor amigo, lo sabes, fue un inocente al que utilizaron en contra de su voluntad y que quise salvar, al igual que a ti. Todo lo que hice fue pensando en ti, Tony. Quise evitar que cometieras algo de lo que después te arrepentirías al saber la verdad, y me rehúse a firmar porque si yo me entregaba, entonces no importaría de qué forma intentara salvarte, no habría manera. Sé que leíste mis mensajes, y durante todas mis noches deseé con todas mis fuerzas que llamaras, que me respondieras. No tienes idea de lo desesperante que fue para mí escuchar la voz de Banner al otro lado del teléfono cuando esté sonó. Me derrumbé cuando no te encontré, cuando, al final de todo, no había rastros de ti. No quedaba nada de mí. En cierta parte, la culpa de haberte dejado me carcomía lentamente, el pensar que no me hubieras perdonado, el que tu odio hacia mí creciera, yo...

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué?-Te devolví la pregunta sin haberla entendido.

-¿Por qué razón debía perdonarte?-Giraste la cabeza hacia aquello que parecía un cielo en el atardecer, y sin oponerte me permitiste acercarme a ti- Es verdad que fuiste un imbécil al atacarme de esa manera. También es verdad que la rabia me cegó. Igualmente acepto que llevamos la situación al extremo, pero es un error que cometimos los dos. En todo caso yo tengo tanta culpa como tú.

-No, Tony...

-Cuando leí tu carta, pasé semanas repasando las palabras plasmadas en ella. Pensando en que no tenía sentido llamarte cuando habías tomado tu desición. Pensé en que después de todo, nada bueno estaba destinado para mí, simplemente debía dejar a la vida seguir su curso, y que si debía recibir un golpe más duro, lo soportaría. Pero, al parecer ese golpe fue tu partida. Todo el tiempo mantuve el celular conmigo, Steve. El escuchar que sonaba era mi oxígeno, el saber que después de todo no me olvidabas, que seguías vivo, era una razón más para no perderme en el alcohol. Nunca escuché tus mensajes de voz porque no estaba preparado para oír lo que había al otro lado de la línea, tampoco me animé a escribirte porque no sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera el día que Thanos comenzó su masacre tuve los pantalones para llamarte. No estaba listo. Todos estos años, Steve, estuve deseando que tú no te hubieras ido, no otra vez.

Juraba que no estaba soñando, que mis cinco sentidos estaban activos, pero me parecía todo lo contrario. Quise pelliscarme, golpearme el rostro para confirmar que en verdad habías dicho lo que escuché, pero aún faltaba algo.

-Tu amigo Steve Rogers, el anciano aburrido, no podía desaparecer sin decirte lo que debía-Sonreí tristemente, recordando los días en los que me llamabas así.

De pronto, aunque estaba cerca de ti, te acercaste más y colocaste la mano en mi hombro, logrando que mi mirada se concentrara en tu rostro cubierto.

-Yo no pedí por mi amigo, Steve Rogers. Yo pedí a la persona que amo;Steve Rogers, mi anciano aburrido.

No miento cuando digo que escuché como un cristal se rompía dentro de mí y los pedazos se incrustaban en mis ojos, haciendo que de estos salieran minúsculas gotas de agua que caían por mis mejillas. El pecho me subía y bajaba al ritmo de mi acelerada respiración. No soporté el no tenerte un segundo más en mis brazos y te atraje hacia mí, abrazándote como siempre quise, refugiandome en tus brazos, sintiendo como tu rostro se enterraba en mi cuello y te aferrabas a mi espalda. Sólo por ese momento seguía vivo, sólo para saber lo que era ser correspondido, lo que era ser brevemente feliz.

-¿Por qué tuviste que escoger este gema, Tony?-Me atreví a preguntar después de escuchar las palabras que siempre quise oír, aquellas que, al darme cuenta de nuestra situación, calaban en los más hondo de mi lado izquierdo.

-No tenía idea del costo-Sinceraste mientras me soltabas y te acercabas a la orilla-Supongo que después de todo, la felicidad nunca estuvo a mi alcance. Pero, el mundo nos necesita, ¿no es así? Para eso vivimos. Uno tiene que continuar la misión.

Miré tu espalda como la cosa más hermosa sobre la tierra, te tenía ahí. El destino había cumplido mi petición y yo había hecho una promesa.

-En el último mensaje que te dejé el día que Wanda quiso saber de Visión, expresé toda la verdad que llevo guardando por eternos años. Anthony Stark, te amo-Pronuncié saboreando cada letra de aquella oración. Dejando, irónicamente, mi alma entera en ese sentimiento que por tiempo esperé fuera correspondido-Y, el día en que creí haberte perdido, prometí que si tenía la oportunidad de verte nuevamente, escucharía lo que tenías que decirme y desaparecería de tu vida. ¿No te parece gracioso que precisamente me haya confesado en este lugar?

Guardaste silencio durante unos segundos, giraste en mi dirección y negaste con la cabeza.

-¿Qué puede tener de gracioso el haberte encontrado si te voy a perder?

-Ya se lo encontrarás, eres un experto en eso-Sonreí cuando tuve tu rostro, cubierto por la armadura, completamente en mis manos,suplicando me dejaras contemplarte por última vez.

-La verdad es que se me da bien improvisar-Te encogiste de hombros, cediendo a mi petición-Debe haber otra salida, siempre la hay. Cortar el alambre, ¿Recuerdas?

-Tony, mi Tony-Acaricié tu rostro como en muchas oportunidades nunca pude hacerlo, sonriendo ante el recuerdo de lo que alguna vez te dije.

 _Siempre hay una salida para ti_

-Esta vez no hay salidas, no hay alambre que cortar-Pronuncié sintiendo como mi corazón se transformaba en un enorme hoyo negro-Soy el Capitán América, el defensor de los indefensos. Tú simplemente eres un genio, billonario, Playboy, filantropo-Bromeé con pesar-Dejale este trabajo al súper soldado.

Tus ojos soltaron lágrimas que nunca pensé serían derramadas por mí, y con anhelo y desesperación, estampaste sin previo aviso tus labios en los míos, llenandome de una seguridad que creí haber perdido.

Si de alguna manera podía aceptar morir, era saboreando tus labios hasta el último de mis suspiros. Te sujeté con fuerza, sintiendo tu cuerpo tembloroso cerca del mío y enredé mis dedos en tu desprotegido cabello. Ansié tanto quedarme así, poder grabar eternamente mis labios en los tuyos para que nunca me olvidaras como en todos aquellos años. Aquel cielo nublado parecía volverse más melancólico de lo que ya era, incluso gotas de brisa comenzaban a caer en mi rostro y tu salado llanto se mezclaba en nuestros labios.

 _Te lo había dicho, siempre trataría de protegerte, aún si eso significaba perder mi propia vida._

Conforme profundizaba aquel beso, mi pies caminaban hacia donde sabía sería mi final. El oxígeno podía acabarseme en tus labios, ya no lo necesitaría. Podía escuchar claramente como nuestro destino se derrumbaba con cada segundo que pasaba, como el futuro que tanto soñé a tu lado se iba al fondo de ese abismo en el que tendría que terminar.  
No había vuelta atrás, ambos lo sabíamos, y lo lamentaba. Hay cosas que están, simplemente, destinadas a ser, y esa era una de las muchas situaciones que me hubiera encantado evitar.

Cuando sentí la orilla de la colina en mis talones, me aferré un poco más a ti, quien con más fuerza me besó y me envolvió en un abrazo que me daba la mejor de las despedidas.

-Te amo, estúpido Steve Rogers-Mi sonrisa fue inevitable, aún en esos momentos tus improperios no cesaban-Siento tanto esto, no sabes cuánto.

-Es mi desición, Tony-Como un niño, enterré mi rostro en tu cuello, queriendo grabar tu aroma para para siempre es aburrido.

-Lo sé-Aceptaste aferrando tus manos en mi pecho-Pero no puedo permitir que lo hagas.

Lo próximo que sentí fue una descarga directo a mi pecho, seguidamente la obscuridad me envolvió.

Para cuando tuve conciencia, los sonidos a mi alrededor comenzaban a transformarse en voces que murmuraban cosas que no lograba entender. Aún mis párpados estaban demasiado cansados como para poder abrirlos, sólo podía quejarme ante la fría mano que se había posado en mi frente.

-Ya te dije que no tiene calentura-Logré distinguir la voz de Natasha-Es inmune a las enfermedades.

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe-Ese era Clint.

-Lo sabes mejor que nadie-Replicó ella.

-Está despertando, guarden silencio-Si mi memoria no fallaba, ese era Banner.

-¿Qué pasa?-Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar al escucharlos a todos. Seguidamente me percaté de que el techo al que mis ojos se dirigían, me era muy bien conocido-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en el complejo-Se acercó Natasha, quien apoyó su mano en mi hombro-De hecho, todos estamos de vuelta.

-Stark te dió un buen golpe, ¿eh?

"Tony"

-¿En dónde está Tony?-El intento de levantarme de la cama fue muy mala idea, todo me dió vueltas, y el tener el ritmo cardíaco acelerado me había provocado náuseas.

-No te esfuerces, Steve.

-Natasha, dime dónde está Tony-Supliqué tomando su mano.

-Él está...

-Justo aquí, Capipaleta.

"Gracias a Dios" Pensé en mis adentros.

-¿Quieren dejarnos solos? Ya estuvieron observándolo un buen rato.

-Uy, si eso es ahorita, no quiero imaginar que será de casados-Comentó Clint, quien recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Nat.

A excepción de él, todos abandonaron en silencio la habitación, dando paso a la privacidad entre nosotros que tanto necesitaba.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-Comencé la conversación, acomodandome un poco en la cama para poder mirarte mejor.

-Creo que fui demasiado claro.

-Aún así. Algo debiste haber entregado.

-Me gustaría que no fueras tan curioso-Te dirigiste a la ventana y la abriste, corriendo la cortina dejaste entrar la luz del atardecer-¿Sabes? Hace tiempo, antes de reencontrarnos, soñé que teníamos un hijo.

-Eso es imposible-Comenté lo obvio con un deje de tristeza en mi voz. Yo era un hombre, por más que yo quisiera, por más que tú quisieras, no podríamos formar una familia como cualquiera.

-Lo sé. Más bien fue como una premonición. ¿Recuerdas a ese chico araña que te atacó en nuestra pelea en el aeropuerto?

-Sí, no podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera-Comenté divertido viendo como tomabas asiento al pie de mi cama.

-Durante tu ausencia tuve que arreglarmelas solo con él. Fue un dolor de cabeza, algo así como una pequeña jaqueca. No dejaba de recordarte, de mencionar lo genial que eras y que esperaba algún día pelear a tu lado. A todos lados me seguía y siempre me tenía con la preocupación al borde. En él descubrí facetas nuestras, tiene tu lado amable y cálido, lucha por sus ideales y es difícil hacer que dé su brazo a torcer. De mí obviamente tiene la inteligencia y el atractivo. De ti tiene la timidez, de ambos tiene la voluntad. Cuando acepté que no se rendiría en lo que quería, me concentré en hacer un traje para él que lo mantuviera protegido a medida de lo posible, y cuando se aferró a acompañarme en la pelea contra Thanos, hice su sueño real, lo nombré un vengador-Suspiraste con fuerza cerrando los ojos-Fui un completo irresponsable, Steve.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde está él?

-Lo perdí, fallé a la promesa de protegerlo-Cabizbajo, miraste el piso con total atención, como si buscaras respuestas en él. Después tomaste mi mano-Él realmente te admira, seguramente más que a mí. Yo sólo lo regaño e intento encerrarlo en una burbuja que fácilmente se puede romper.

-Busquemoslo, Tony. Averigüemos en donde está-Quise demostrarte que en todo momento estaría para ti. Ya no volvería a irme.

-Yo no tengo un suero que me mantenga joven por siempre, Steve-sonreíste mientras tu miraba se tornaba nostalgica-Si alguien puede cuidarlo mejor que yo y por mucha más tiempo, eres tú-Te pusiste de pie ante mi cara de confusión y lentamente te acercaste a mis labios-Por favor, tráelo de vuelta.

El beso sobre mis labios calló todas mis palabras. No pude cerrar los ojos de nuevo, quería ver tu rostro eternamente. El viento entró con brutal fuerza a la habitación, y tu cuerpo, sin previo aviso, se desvaneció como antes lo habían hecho Bucky, Wanda y Visión.

El miedo que sentí nunca podré compararlo con ningún otro. Las sensaciones que corrían una por una en mi cuerpo jamás las volveré a experimentar.

-Muchas gracias, Capitán-Escuché la voz de Red Skull cuando abrí los ojos desde arriba, donde anteriormente había estado. Un dolor se hizo presente en mi brazo derecho, obligandome a examinarlo, obligandome a ver lo que no quería. Tu guante mecánico colocado en mi mano sostenía la gema.

Incluso en el final fuiste egoísta. Me dejaste la peor parte de todo esto a mí.

Sobre lo que pasó después, sólo puedo decirte que Peter, nuestro Peter, está de regreso. Tenías razón, es un pequeño y adorable dolor de cabeza. Tu muerte, al igual que a todos, le pareció una irremediable y dolorosa pérdida.  
Me parece que te equivocaste con eso de que me admiraba más a mí. Entrenó muy duro en tu honor, prometió que sería el mejor vengador que alguien haya visto y se convertiría, al igual que tú, en el mejor defensor de la Tierra. Es todo un hombre y, para tu tranquilidad, sabe cuidarse muy bien. Tengo fe en que supimos guiar bien sus pasos.

Natasha y Bucky, bueno, ya se veía venir una relación. Bruce estuvo un tiempo deprimido, pero sobrevivió. En tu ausencia se dedica a seguir lo que dejaste pendiente, apoyando al equipo que volvió a unirse.  
Wanda y Visión, ellos son unos tortolos. Hacen todo lo que Nat y Bucky se contienen frente a todos.  
Thor perdonó a Lucky y, para sorpresa de todos, se casaron en Asgard. Seguramente hubieras golpeado a Thor hasta hacerlo entrar en razón, pero el amor es ciego.

Contarte más me llevaría toda la noche, y realmente el tiempo no me alcanza.

Finalmente Red Skull volvió, como era de esperarse. La venganza hacia mí lo tuvo demasiado tiempo motivado.  
Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte, mientras veo al sol ocultarse, que de todas las cosas repudiables que hizo en el pasado, el terminar con mi vida en un momento como este es quizá la única que le agradeceré eternamente. El súper Steve Rogers resultó ser vunerable a ti y se dejó vencer. Habiendo cumplido lo que me pediste, puedo cerrar los ojos hasta que el corazón me deje de latir. Peter lo entenderá, sabe que siempre lo estaremos esperando en casa.

Ahora, envuelto en la oscuridad de mi final, puedo decir con total seguridad que nunca escucharás esto, y aún así el celular sigue sonando. Ha recibido mi último mensaje.


End file.
